It's not too late
by notanexpert
Summary: The feeling has always been there, in their hearts. After the accident Quinn needs someone, someone to take care of her, to help her, to comfort her. Rachel was there for her, she will always be there.
1. Chapter 1

Reviews and comments are welcome.

Enjoy it!

* * *

><p>It has been 2 weeks since the accident. It was the visits day.<p>

Quinn was half lying In her hospital bed when the glee club entered the room. She smiled when saw them, looking one by one; Artie, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, Mike and Tina, Sam, Puck, Finn and wait- _where's Rachel? Why isn't she here?_her expression changed, the smile disappeared. _Why she didn't com -_

-_Hey_! Mercedes' voice interrupted her thoughts

-_Hey_. She said softly, trying a smile. Still feeling the pain in her chest

-_We're glad you're doing fine_. Sam said with a smile

- the doctor said you're having a great development! Kurt added

_-Yea, he also said my legs aren't working._She looked sadly to her hands with tears in her eyes.

- _It's not forever!_Santana said trying to cheer her up – _Come on, you're Quinn Fabray, you can get whatever you want!_

_- I bet that in a few days you will be running and dancing with us._

_- Not to fast, britt._Quinn tried another smile, the others smiled too.

30 minutes went by so fast but not for a minute she stopped thinking about Rachel and why she didn't come to see her. Everybody said goodbye wishing improvements

-_Santana_! she called when everybody had already left the room. Now there was only they two in the room

_-Yes, Q_

_-Why didn't Rachel come?__  
><em>_  
>-Actually, she came.<em>_  
><em>_  
>-what? <em>_Quinn asked confused__  
><em>_  
>-We were in the waiting room when she picked her phone and invented a lot of excuses,<br>saying that had to go home because her parents wanted to talk to her…_

_- What you think? Did you believe that?_

- No, no for a second.

- They got married?

_-No Q – Santana smiled- you fucked it up! Congratulations!_

_Quinn smiled back. __–But I just don't understand what she didn't come._

-Look Quinn, I think she feels guilty for what happened to you, I saw it in her eyes

_-But she is not!_Quinn said trying to hold the pain in her chest

_- I know! Listen Quinn, she will seek you it's just a matter of time, ok?_

Santana kissed her forehead and they said goodbye with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>~One week later~<strong>

Quinn was in her bedroom, sitting in her bed, with tears in her eyes looking at the wheelchair beside her. Her mother knocked on the door half opened.

_-Quinn someone wants to see you  
><em>_  
><em>_-Ok_. She said wiping the tears

-_Come in._ Her mom told the guest. And she entered the room. Quinn's eyes widened.

_-Hi_. Rachel said softly trying to give her a smile. Quinn didn't answer, she couldn't. She had stopped breathing. Now she was staring at Rachel speechless and she doesn't know why.

_-Quinn darling, are you ok?_Her mom asked with a worried expression

She breathed _–yes, yes mom_. She glanced at her mom.  
><em><br>-Ok, I will let you girls talk. I'm downstairs, call me if you need anything_. Her mother left the bedroom and shut the door. They stared at each other for a few seconds when Quinn decided finally say something

-_Hi_.

-_Hi again_. She gave a few steps. _Can I?_ She said pointing to bed, asking for sit. Quinn nodded.  
>Quinn followed every move she made until sit next to her, beside her<p>

-_How are you?_ Rachel asked looking at her own feet  
><em><br>- In the way you can see_. Rachel nodded still looking at her feet. _–How you think I am?_  
><em><br>- Quinn, I – I just_  
><em><br>-Why you didn't visit me in the hospital?_  
><em><br>- I did, I went to the hospital, twice actually_  
><em><br>-twice?_  
><em><br>-yes, one time with the glee club and other alone but, but I had t-_  
><em><br>-Rachel please, the truth, ok? I know. I know how you feel and I want to hear it from you, I want to hear you Rachel. Look at me!__  
><em>_  
>-I feel guilty.<em>Rachel said softly in tears. _I shouldn't have texted you, I shouldn't –__  
><em>_  
>-Rachel stop! It's not your fault!<em>  
><em><br>-Yes, it is!__  
><em>_  
>-No, it's not! God! You're still so frustrating!<em>Both stayed quiet for a time.

-_So, I screwed your marriage, didn't I?_

_-Yes. _Rachel smiled

_They locked eyes._

_-__You know I'm not sorry for that, right?_

_-_ _yes - __Rachel nodded.__ - I know, and after your accident I thought about you and everything you told me a lot and_

_-and? __Quinn held her breath_

_-__and I think you're right, I'm not going to marry Finn, I mean, I'm not going to reschedule the date, as he wants to.__ - Quinn breathed -__I'll put my dreams, myself in first place__  
><em>_  
>-<em> _Well, I'm glad to hear it_

_-and Quinn if you let me, I'm willing, I want to take care of you, I mean, we're friends, right?_

_Quinn felt butterflies in her stomach, after all she did to this girl she was still there for her and-__ where this feeling came from?_

_-Yes, Rachel._

_-Yes, what?_

_-Yes, we're friends and yes, you can take care of me._

Now they were silent again. This time for a longer time

_-So you're ok with all this?_Rachel asked wiping her tears

_- No, I'm not, of course I'm not. I had everything, I had Yale I was coming back to cheerios, I was more confident with myself, I was finally happy, you know? And what I have now? I have nothing! I lost everything, and I'm lost because I don't know what to do anymore_

-_No, you didn't lose everything.__  
><em>_  
>-You don't understand Rachel, can't you see I'm stuck in this wheelchair? I'm stuck in this stupid wheelchair and I'm alone!<em>_  
><em>_  
>-You're not alone, you have us, the glee club, you have –<em>she paused_- me.__  
><em>_  
>-You don't understand<em>. She said softly, almost whispering.  
><em><br>- Yes Quinn, I do._ –Before Quinn could say anything Rachel spoke _– Can I sing a song for you?_

Quin nodded. The both were already tearing up.

_''Can't believe it's over I watched the whole thing fall And I never saw the writing that was on the wall / If I'd only knew / Days were slipping past / That the good things would never last / That you were crying_  
><em>Summer turned to winter and the snow had turned to rain  And the rain turned into tears upon your face, I hardly recognize the girl you are today / And God I hope its not too late Mmmm….Its not too late_  
><em>'Cause you are not alone I'm always there with you And we'll get lost together Till the light comes pouring through  'Cause when you feel like you're done And the darkness has won An' babe you're not lost / When your world's crashing down And you can't bear the thought I said baby you're not lost_  
><em>Life can show no mercy  It can tear your soul apart / It can make you feel like you've gone crazy But you're not / Things have seemed to change / There's one thing that's still the same / In my heart you have remained And we can fly, fly, fly away...''_

The song was beautiful, but Quinn was wondering if Rachel really meant that part of the song that was stuck in her head

_'' you are not alone_ I'm always there with you and we'll get lost together_Till the light comes pouring through / 'Cause when you feel like you're done And the darkness has won An' babe you're not lost_''

_- Thank you._That was all Quinn could say when Rachel ended the song and Rachel just smiled at her

_-So, mmm, after tomorrow is my first__physiotherapy__session__and__I was wondering if you_-

_-Yes! I'm going with you!_


	2. Chapter 2

Use your imagination and enjoy it!

* * *

><p>It was physiotherapy day. Quinn was downstairs waiting for Rachel.<p>

- _Quinn, I don't think it's a good idea, you should let your dad and I take you. You need someone to carry you, and I don't think Rachel is able to do this._

_-_ _It's ok mom, we'll make this. Berry can carry me and if not, I have strong arms, remember?_

The conversation was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Judy opened the door

- _Good afternoon Mrs. Fabray, is Quinn ready?_

_-Yes I am! _

Quinn shouted when she heard Rachel, sitting on her wheelchair making moves to try to see Rachel behind her mom.

_-Ok dad, next stop; Rachel's car_

Her father nodded and took her in his arms. Rachel didn't even walk into the house, when Quinn and her dad passed by Rachel both girls smiled at each other.

_-Hey you!_

_-Hey!_

Rachel opened the car door. Quinn was being placed in the passenger seat as Judy was giving the wheelchair to Rachel to put in the trunk. Rachel got into the car and put on the seat belt.

_-Take care of my princess_

_-I will. _Rachel smiled and left.

Quinn turned on the radio and Rachel glanced at her _– Well done!  
><em>  
>They sang all the way long. When they arrived Rachel got out of the car and went straight to take the wheelchair from the trunk. She placed the wheelchair beside the door of where Quinn was sitting, she opened the door and started to stretch her arms.<p>

_-What are you doing?_

_Shh! _Rachel continued stretching

_-You know Rachel, I'm not a baby elephant_

_Shh. _Rachel took a deep breath. _-Ok, let's do it!_

Rachel wrapped an arm around Quinn's legs and the other around her waist as Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck. It wasn't hard. Quinn was already sitting on her wheelchair.

_-Ok. _Rachel said with a satisfaction smile

_-Ok, Thank you. I'll call my dad to take me when I'm finished_

-_What? _Rachel asked with a surprised/confused face

_-Rachel you don't need to-_

_-Quinn! You said I could take care of you if I wanted to! What do you think? You think I'm gonna let you here alone? _Rachel said aloud, almost yelling.

-_Oh my god Rachel, ok! Calm down, you don't need to yell._

_-I thought it would be easier to convince you if I did._

But convince of what? Quinn would never refuse Rachel's company, especially now that she was discovering this feeling that she never knew she had for Rachel.

The session took like years to Quinn. Rachel watched the whole thing, ar first they didn't want to let her in but she took a long time bothering the doctor so he let her in.

* * *

><p>Now they were in the car in front of Quinn's house<p>

_-Delivered. Alive as promised._

Both laughed.

-_Ok, how many days per week you have the physiotherapy sessions?_

_-On Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays._

_-Hmm, ok. __I guess I'll have to put gasoline more often…_

-_Rachel really, you don't have t-_

_-Quinnnnn….._ Rachel said reprimanding her.

-_Ok, ok. I get it. Now I will call my dad to carry me inside_. She really didn't want to leave the car.

-w_hat? why?__ No, as you said before you're not a baby elephant. I can do this, and your house is right there._

Rachel got out of the car, took Quinn in her arms and counted the steps as she walked;

-_One, two, three, f-fourrr –_ They laughed again _–Just kidding  
><em>

They resumed together

_-Five, six, seven, eight…. nine!_

Quinn took the keys from her pocket still in Rachel's arms and opened the door. They entered the room, Rachel shut the door with her foot, and everything was quiet. Rachel walked toward the couch and placed Quinn sitting there.

- _Wait. I'll get your wheelchair._

_-Ok, I'm not going anywhere, promise._

Once again both laughed, this time at Quinn's commentary. Soon Rachel was back with the wheelchair, putting it beside where Quinn was sitting.

_-Now this is my eternal company._ Quinn spoke referring to the chair

-_It's not eternal._ Rachel replied trying to ignore Quinn's sarcasm as she picked up some pillows to make Quinn more comfortable

_-Good?_

_-Not yet_

Rachel tried to arrange the pillows in a better way

_-And now? Better?_

_-Yea, thanks_.

Rachel sat next to her and sighed.

-_so... I don't think your parents are home…_

Quinn turned her head and looked at the stairs

_-Mom! Dad! _She called in a loud voice

Nobody answered, they were alone in Quinn's house.

_-Nice. __I'm stuck __downstairs_

_-Hey, I'm here with you and I won't leave until your parents get home._

_-Are you sure? I don't know how long it will take…_

_-Yes, I am sure. Meanwhile, can we watch something?_

_-Yes, can you pick up the remote control? Because you know_…. – Quinn said pointing to her legs _– I can't_

Rachel stood up and picked the remote control then sat back

_-You choose or…_

_-No, it's ok. You can choose. Just don't choose anything boring that will probably make me sleep or want to-_

_-Yes! I love this movie_ – Rachel looked at Quinn with a big smile

_-No way! Rachel I appreciate your taste in movies, but I'm not Kurt _

_-Quinnn! It's a classical! _

_-it's a black and white movie!_

_-Shh ._

_-Ok_… - Quinn sighed

-_Here, let me just_ - Rachel said as she picked Quinn's legs and arranged the pillows

-_What are you doing?_

_-__ M__aking you more comfortable_

Rachel put Quinn's legs on her lap. The movie had just begun and it was really boring for Quinn. She was trying her best to watch it but 10 minutes of that passed like 10 years and she was starting to feel sleepy. Quinn took her eyes off from the tv screen and looked at Rachel, she was staring at the TV. This must be the tenth time she is watching that movie but _damn it, _Quinn doesn't want to watch that movie anymore, the sound of the tv in the background was so far by the vision she was having, Rachel is so beautiful and the little smiles she was giving because of something that was happening in the movie were making Quinn smile like a fool. Rachel was really staring at the tv, like, she didn't even blink. Quinn then looked down at her legs. _fuck. _Rachel was caressing her legs. _Shit. _She hated this, she hated the fact that she couldn't feel that. That was cruel, she wanted to feel that touch so badly. She couldn't walk, dance or do a lot of other things but not to feel Rachel's touch was the worst for her now. Quinn was frustrated, she wanted to scream, maybe tell Rachel to stop but she couldn't because somehow that was filling her up, that feeling was shaking her again and it was messing her head because she didn't know what it was, s_he just feels it, she can't explain_. She looked up at Rachel's face and found beautiful brown eyes staring at her. They locked eyes.

_-You can't feel it, can you?_

Quinn wanted to make the movement to embrace Rachel, to_ kiss her. Woah where this thought came from?_ Quinn didn't know she just want to do this. It was killing her, _she felt impotent._

_-No. _Quinn had already tears in her eyes

-_Quinn, I'm sorry._

The door opened. They looked at the door. Quinn's parents arrived and it was almost dinner time.

_-__I should go._ Rachel said as she put Quinn's legs back on the floor carefully

_-Rachel wait. _Quinn said still with tears in her eyes. Now Rachel is standing in front of her

-_Thank you. _Quinn said and opened her arms so Rachel could hug her. And Rachel did and whispered in her ear.

_-It's ok Quinn, I'm here and everything will get better. I promise you.  
><em>

They pulled away and smiled at each other. Rachel walked towards the door still open

-_Hello Rachel, good evening, how was everything?_

_-hey Judy, everything was fine. I'm sorry I have to go, my dads must be waiting for me, I'm sorry, have a good night!_

Rachel went straight to her car and didn't look back. Quinn's dad shut the door. Quinn was still on the couch, weeping quietly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter …<strong>_

Friends talk [Quinntana friendship]

And a surprise :)

* * *

><p>Reviews and comments are always welcome!<p> 


End file.
